


the impossible reach of emotions to the wifi connection

by beansandmemes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Possible smut, Post Pacifist Ending, no beta we die like men, outside the office, soft, they play fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: Nines and Gav' have been together for a while now, lets see what they're up to after hours.





	1. Carrowinds part 1

“Oh shit- shitfuck fuck you fuck god fucking fuc-“  
Rk900 smacked gavin in the arm  
“ You wanted to ride in the first place. Why are you so contradictory to your own self interests?”  
The android asks as the ride started to jerk forward a bit making gavin grab nines’ wrist fearfully.  
“Shut up, it's a human thing. oH fuck its-“  
Before gavin could finish the ride took off shooting them across the diagonal surface and then slowed as it crept to the top peering over the edge. Gavin's hand gripped at the rk900’s wrist harder as he took in a shallow breath. Nines merely took in the view around him locating different parts of the city before the cart began to plummet. Gavins fingers slid between the androids as he laugh/screamed into the wind causing nines to smile. They turned a corner flipping the cart upside down, they watched as another person's vomit was projected downward as they were upside down. Gavin smiled all too genuinely at such a gross thing. They were flipped to the proper laws of gravity again and thrown into a long stretch of tracks to slow them down.  
As the ride came to a sudden halt they were jerked forward against the harness’ causing nines to wince as he felt something move inside him that was not meant to move. He would do a diagnostics check when they left.  
Nines looked to his partner who was smiling wider than any of the children in the park. That somehow warmed the androids artificial heart, seeing such a bitter person become so ecstatic at such an odd passtime.  
Gavin looked to the content android “that did nothing for you did it?”  
He said in more monotone than questioning voice.  
“I was surprised, and i did enjoy your incoherent screaming”  
Nines stated as the vehicle slowly started to move forward after the  
One in front of it shot off onto the ride.  
“I’ll add that to the list of actions that make you scream”  
Gavin smacked him in the chest with his free hand.  
“We’re at a theme park there are kids here!” Gavin said with a grin.  
The cart pulled up to the platform releasing the harnesses.  
“Says the man who vocalized every curse known to earth”  
Nines remarked as he stepped out of the cart, he could feel the eye roll coming from his partner following behind him.  
Gavin grabbed his fanny pack from the personal belongings bin and caught up with nines down the ramp.  
“Where to next ray of fucking sunshine?”  
Gavin asked pulling his phone out of the fanny pack checking the time.  
“ s’five o’clock now, could catch some time in at the water park to cool down- and before you say anything yes i know you have internal fucking cooling systems”  
Nines smiled.  
“Waterpark it is then, inferior human”  
Gavin shoved nines as he took off his shirt and stuffed it in his fanny pack.  
He paused and stared at his partner casting a shadow over him.  
“Wait, can you swim?”  
The rk900 shrugged, a common gesture gavin used that he picked up.  
“I’ve seen people swim, i could copy their movements”  
Gavin shook his head  
“This’ll be fun”  
They both started to walk towards the waterpark in the blinding heat.  
Nines admired gavin whilst he ran his fingers through his hair.  
He breathed in the scent of gavins pure body odor that the shirt was keeping in check.  
sodium, magnesium and potassium being the main components and others could be identified through taste, nines shook his head at himself cringing at the programmed instincts.  
“Do you own deodorant?”  
Nines asked meaning it completely innocently.  
Gavin scoffed raising his brows “yes i do, i’m sorry i don't smell like candy and fucking roses, as i recall mr android you don't perspire, so kindly shut the fuck up”  
Gavin sarcastically remarked in nines’ face.  
Nines bent down and swung his arm around gavins midsection and continued walking toward the water park with a grown man slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.


	2. Carrowinds pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; water shenanigans if you despise drowning

A while after Nines’ had set Gavin down to walk on his own the two had reached the water park side of Carrowinds. Gavin, unbuckling his fanny pack and pulling out his sunscreen was already sweating out of his sandals.  
The human applied the spray SPF 50 to his arms and legs shoving the bottle in Nines’ hands to get his back.  
“ Androids have rights, i don’t have to obey your objectifying order’s”  
The android remarked as he sprayed Gavins back and upper neck with the sunscreen.  
Gavin waved him off ignoring his snark.  
The RK900 began to take off his borrowed clothes to reveal the speedo he was wearing.  
Gavin turned around now in the shade under the large umbrella that covered the long chaises.  
He laughed for moment covering his mouth with one hand.  
“ that's what you chose to wear?” Gavin scoffed looking down at his own swim trunks.  
Nines’ head tilted in confusion.  
“I see no problem with them, they allow for maximum movement without the problem of making humans uncomfortable if i were to wear nothing at all.”  
Gavin rubbed some sunscreen on his face.  
“Yeah ken doll crotches make humans confused if they gonna shield their kids eyes or not.”  
Gavin shoved the sunscreen in the fanny pack and unzipped the outside compartment pulling out his goggles.  
“You ready to get wet tin-shit?”  
Gavin asked sarcastically.  
“I assure you if you call me that again you will be shit in the tin”  
Nines said with a hint of anger, just a hint.  
Gavin smiled back at Nines as he jogged to the wave pool dodging any little children waddling in the shallow entrance.  
Nines walked behind him easing into the water, letting his sensors become accustomed to the change of temperature. He slowly sloshed through the shallow beach-like entrance to the wave pool.  
Nines saw gavin pushing through the water and people, the very opposite of graceful could be used to describe how he butchered the art of swimming into the not yet activated wave pool.  
Nines began to move farther into the water, it began to come around his hips, then his abdomen, the farther he walked into the water, energetic with children.  
When he caught up to gavin, his head still above water but not yet swimming, Gavin was talking to one of the other park-goers.  
Once Nines reached seven feet he could no longer simulate breathing without taking in water.  
The air in his joints and biocomponents keeping him from staying underwater for as long as he’d like.  
Gavin still hadn’t seen his partner yet, too distracted with the other human’s apparent interesting conversation.  
Gavin was paddling between the 7 and 8 feet nearest to where the waves would start, the other person was in a floatie donut, he then saw Gavin laugh.  
What could be so entertaining for that short attention spanned man? Nines thought to himself.  
Nines released any air he was holding to go under water, he looked up at gavins kicking legs once under trying to keep his body from floating up.  
Nines smiled and gently grabbed one of Gavins ankles yanking it down watching Gavin yelp and letting go a second later.  
Nines then let himself float to the top of the water with a grin.  
Gavin apologized to the donut floating man and then proceeded to strangle Nines into the water, Nines laughed air leaving his artificial esophagus as he was pushed in the water.  
Gavin let up on his hold on Nines’ neck once he heard the whistle blow from the lifeguard, the blonde lifeguard chewed him out for displaying that kind of behaviour around children.  
“I am getting payback later, you hear me blue blood!”  
Gavin bitterly said into Nines’ ear.


End file.
